


Hello Handsome

by FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Meet-Cute, creepy dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw/pseuds/FuckMeGentlyWithAChainsaw
Summary: Jack was yanked sideways and stumbled a step toward the bar before looking to see who’d grabbed him. There was a shorter blond man with a firm grip on his right arm, leaning back to look around his torso. He was short and slender, wearing tight black skinny jeans and a white crop top. He was cute.“Um, can I help you?”





	Hello Handsome

Jack was yanked sideways and stumbled a step toward the bar before looking to see who’d grabbed him. There was a shorter blond man with a firm grip on his right arm, leaning back to look around his torso. He was short and slender, wearing tight black skinny jeans and a white crop top. He was cute.

“Um, can I help you?” 

The blond man quickly dropped his hand, looked up and flashed him a quick smile, “Sorry, handsome, I’ll be out of your way in just a minute.” 

Jack looked over his shoulder and saw nothing through swarm of bodies in the dimly lit club that this guy could be hiding from. “Everything okay?” He turned back and the blond released a breath, running a hand through artfully tousled hair. 

“Just playing a little hide and seek with some douchebag,” He leaned back again to look around Jack before quickly pulling back, “yep, tall, black mesh shirt, very tight pants, right next to the entrance. Looks like he’s got a racist bio on Grindr.” 

Jack looked again and finally spotted the guy he was talking about, fiddling with dirty blond hair and scanning the dance floor, “Wow, yeah.” He turned back, “Um, do you want to call someone?”

The blond shook his head, careful to remain squarely in front of Jack, “No, but I should go find my friends once I get out of here. Is he gone yet?”

A quick glance and a short scan of the room confirmed that said douchebag was in fact gone, or, had, at least, lost interest in so overtly being a giant piece of shit. “I think so.” 

Eric let out a sigh of relief. “Okay, well, thank you for being,” he took a step back to look over Jack none too subtly, “oh gosh, well…”

A hand ghosted over what Jack knew to be an entirely too small black V-neck. “For being…?”

The man cleared his throat, “Right, well. I’ll just--.” 

Jack took a step back as the other man slid the empty glass across the bar and turned to leave. “You can stay. If you want?”

The man settled back against the bar with a pout “I shouldn’t.”

“To make sure he’s really gone. Just to be safe.” 

The shorter man considered it for a moment, “Okay, one drink, just to be safe.” He quirked a smile as he turned to the bar, “Keep in mind, I have had quite a night already.” 

“Tell me about it?”

“We’ll see how I feel when I get my vodka cranberry Mister.”

Jack waved down the bartender, “one rum and coke for me and a vodka cranberry for…”

“Eric.” 

Jack smiled, “for Eric.”


End file.
